


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Kiho Friendship, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Shownu-centric, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, camboy wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**2:45 PM**

**Cambois™️**

**Kihyun:** _Hey Hoseok-hyung?_

**Kihyun:** _Are you online right now?_

**Wonho:** _Well I am now?_

**Wonho:** _What is it Hyunnie?_

**Kihyun:** _When does your show start?_

**Wonho:** _Not for another couple of hours_

**Wonho:** _Why?_

**Wonho:** _Do you want to watch me tonight?_ ;)

**Kihyun:** _You wish_


End file.
